bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gresh113/Today We have...
Today We Have... This is just a short comedy sketch I wrote, inspired by the amazing work of the BCC. Gresh113: Hello, everyone. Today's comedey will be- Mini Lewa: Hi Guys! Gresh113: What are you doing here?! Mini Lewa: I'm here to help you write your comedy! I heard you didn't have any ideas, so I thought I could provide assistance. Gresh113: I don't neeed your help. You always mess everything up! Mini Lewa: Too bad. *Blasts Gresh113 off stage* Mini Lewa: For my first act as new manager, I will be interviewing the Nameless Text .*Two chairs magically appear, and Mini Lewa sits down in one, his feet danagling high above the floor* Mini Lewa: So, what is your name? Nameless Text: I am the Nameless Text Mini Lewa: And what do you do for a living? Nameless Text: I randomly appear places to say things. Mini Lewa: sounds fun, I should try it sometimes. Tell me, what would you do if I shot you with a Zamor Launcher. Nameless Text: I would sue you. Mini Lewa: Ok. *Pulls out Zamor Launcher, and shoots the Nameless Text with it* Nameless Text: I'm suing you. .*Vezon appears from nowhere* Vezon: You're going to court, buddy. Mini Lewa: You can't do this to me! Vezon: Sure I can. Mini Lewa: I have papers to prove it! Vezon: I don't really care. *Shoots Mini Lewa with Staff of Fusion* .*Flash of light* Nameless Mini Text Lewa: Oh, grea-Cool! Vezon: This is a disaster. We need to figure out how to fix this. Nameless Mini Text Lewa: Yes, le-No, this is cool! Vezon: Make up your mind, buddy Nameless Mini Text Lewa: I have, I want to be seperate.- No, I want to stay together! Vezon: *On cell phone* Hello doctor, we have a serious case of Multiple Personality Disorder here. Nameless Mini Text Lewa: Oh, good someone who knows what they're-No! Not the doctor! .*Starts to (half) run away, while (half) holding back* Vezon: Oh no you don't, I don't think the doctor wants you to do that. *Uses Olmak to open worm hole under Nameless Mini Text Lewa, and in the air in front of himself. NMTL falls to the ground.* Nameless Mini Text Lewa: Ouch! Vezon: Finally, something you both agree about. .*Doctor arrives* Vezon: That was fast. Hello doctor Pohatu! Pohatu Nuva: *Under breath* Why did they chose me as the doctor? *Out lod* Why hello, what seems to be the problem? Vezon: I seem to have accidentally fussed these pitiful excusses for Biomechanical beings into one even more pitiful excuse for a Biomechanical being, complete with Multiple Personality Disorder. Pohatu Nuva: *Facepalm* You moron, your staff has a fission feature, too. That's how you were created! Vezon: Who you calling a moron? *fires staff at Pohatu* But yeah, that's a good idea. .*Fires Staff at Nameless Mini Text Lewa, splitting it apart.* Nameless Text: Oh good, finally. Mini Lewa: No! :( Pohatu Mata: Hey, what's going on here? Pohatu Okoto: Yeah, what he said. Vezon: *Shakes head* Not again... Category:Blog posts